Fall of the clans
by Christmas Cheer
Summary: The clans have only two days to move out of their current camp, before disaster strikes them down. A comet sent out of orbit by Starclan, or at least, that's what the scarce amount of believers think. Only a few lucky survivors had followed the word of the medicine cat. But will they be able to overcome their differences and band together as one before it's too late to survive?
1. Survivors

Survivors

Survivors of ThunderClan:

Elder Mothfall

Kits Oakkit and Stonekit

Apprentice Blazepaw

Warriors Brownfur, Ambereyes, and Blackfog

Survivors of Riverclan:

Elder Riverstone

Kitten Snowkit

Queen Stormclaw

Apprentice Breezepaw

Warrior Mapleleaf

Survivors of Windclan:

Former Med Willowfall

Warriors Quailfeather, Thorntalon, and Eaglegaze

Survivors of Shadowclan:

Former Deputy Lynxfang

Apprentice Duskpaw

Warriors Hawkflight and Mosseye

~First Fanfiction, Critique accepted, First chapter incoming~


	2. Chapter 1

~1~

The full moon had rose high into the night sky, white light beaming down upon the earth and illuminating the island where the gatherings were held. Cats of various size and color dotted the ground below the high ranks, looking upwards at their leaders as their voices rang throughout the clearing. Goldenstar, situated high in a tree branch, was going on about the WindClan hunters invading their territory. Seemingly out of thin air, a light brown tabby had darted into a clearing, her loud yowls drowning out the sound of Goldenstar's voice.

"WAIT!" The cat screeched, her voice panicked. Yowls of protest arose from the clan cats, but were quickly silenced by the new RiverClan leader's voice.

"Well, if it isn't Windclan's batty old med cat," The leader growled, baring his teeth at the Windclan leader. Turning his fierce gaze back onto the felines, he snarled. "And what is so very important, Willowpelt, that you must interrupt our gathering this fine night?"

"We- haven't got much time…"Willowpelt panted. "I-have received a warning from Starclan."

Soft murmurs filled the clearing, all eyes focused on the elderly medicine cat as she struggled to speak. Windlcans leader glanced around uneasily as he noticed the other leaders glaring at him.

"Well," He coughed, "Let's hear it then."

"Now, I can't tell you the prophecy at this exact moment, but…" She gasped for air, beginning to speak at the top of her lungs. "It means disaster is coming! And we have to leave, immediately, for death awaits us all if we don't! Roots, trees, bodies, all torn and strewn about the land, fire and rock crashing into the earth!" The med cat stopped, breathing heavily. Riverclan's leader sent a harsh glare towards her.

"But what exactly is this danger, Willowpelt?" She growled lowly. The sky was darkening, clouds blocking out the white light of the moon, darkness engulfing the clans. Shocked gasps and mumbling filled the clearing as cats talked amongst themselves. "Look now! You've angered Starclan with all of your nonsense stories! And Featherstar, if you think it's okay for your med to strike fear into the hearts of our clans, then I will gladly retire he for you. The meeting is done!" She screeched, glaring at the clans below.

"If you don't believe in me, I don't' care! It's not my dead body laying strewn across the ground," Willowpelt hissed. "But if you do, you shall stay here in the clearing, and we'll leave at sunhigh!"

The voices started up again, and the leaders were the first to head home. One by one, cats slowly started to leave. All but 17 cats had left in the clearing in total, split from their different clans. Willowpelt's face seemed to have brightened up at the fact there were some who believed her.

"You are a very, very wise few…" Willowpelt said softly. "Go back to your clans and take a few kits- not many, though- and they shall survive with us. Ask around and see if there's any other cats who would like to leave. But bring them back at Sunhigh, we have only two days before it strikes our camps."

Unsurely, some of the cat started nodding, and began to leave quietly. Willowpelt would wait patiently for their return, happy to have saved whatever of the cats she could. Shame, after all these years, the clans were to be wiped out along with their traditions.


End file.
